Morbid
by Malfaire
Summary: Dziesięć lat po zakończeniu wielkiej wojny nad światem czarodziejów znów zawisły czarne chmury. Czy będą w stanie po raz kolejny zjednoczyć się i zawalczyć o własną godność? Moja alternatywna wersja epilogu.
1. Chapter 1

„_To już nie jest nasz świat"_

Gabinet ministra magii niewiele zmienił się przez ostatnich kilka lat. Oprócz nowej tabliczki na drzwiach wszystko wydawało się smutnie niezmienne – wciąż stało tu potężne, mahoniowe biurko i olbrzymie regały, zapełnione niezliczoną ilością opasłych tomów. Na ciemnych, idealnie wypastowanych panelach z czerwonego dębu, leżał gruby dywan – niemy świadek kilkunastu ministerskich kadencji. Ściany pokryte były wyblakłą tapetą koloru zwietrzałego cynamonu.  
Pontius Middleton wyciągnął się na fotelu, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Nieśpiesznie chwycił najnowsze wydanie Proroka Codziennego i otworzył gazetę, układając nogi na blacie biurka. Nekrologi, rozległy artykuł o drastycznym spadku cen mieszkań, zaproszenie na święto kwiatów doniczkowych, informator dotyczący naboru do zespołu redakcyjnego Proroka. Przymknął powieki, czując, jak ogarnia go otępienie. Żył w mieście, które stopniowo wymierało. Zaklął siarczyście i odrzucił gazetę w odległy kąt pomieszczenia. Nie doczekał się nagany, nikt nie skarcił go za niszczenie porządku. Wciąż był sam, otoczony gęstą, prawie namacalną ciszą.  
Tego dnia, jak i przez wszystkie poprzednie dni jego kadencji, ramy portretów były puste.

Spacerował opustoszałymi uliczkami Doliny Godryka, ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje lśniące, skórzane półbuty. Uchwyt teczki boleśnie wbijał się w kościste ramię, a chłodny wiatr rozwiewał kruczoczarne włosy. Zima tego roku była wyjątkowa długa i mroźna – nawet teraz, kiedy marzec chylił się już ku końcowi, w powietrzu można było wyczuć rześkie, północne powietrze.  
Szczelniej opatulił się wyświechtanym prochowcem i rozejrzał się, wykrzywiając usta. Krocząc szarymi, zapomnianymi ulicami mijał szare domy, szarych ludzi, szare drzewa i ogrody - aż w końcu, nim zdążył zauważyć, ta szarość objęła też jego. Pochłonęła go monotonia codziennego życia, aż stał się tym, kim zawsze chciał być. Zwykłym, normalnym człowiekiem, szarym obywatelem szarego świata. Dopiero później dotarło do niego, że nie potrafi z tym żyć.  
Harry Potter poprawił torbę na ramieniu i szybkim krokiem ruszył do domu.

Dom stał się dziwnie cichy po jej odejściu. Miejsce, które kiedyś traktował jak swoją ostoję i przystań, teraz zdawało mu się całkowicie obce. Już nie wypełniał go rozkoszny zapach kobiecych perfum, z półek zniknęły wszystkie bibeloty i ozdoby. Z każdego kąta ziała przeraźliwa pustka i przytłaczająca żałość.  
Odrzucił aktówkę na zagracone biurko i opadł na sofę. Przez chwilę trwał tak, wsłuchując się w nieznośną, świdrującą ciszę. Potem rozległ się dzwonek telefonu.  
- Halo – warknął, zrzucając nogi z oparcia. – Flameway Street 27? To Frimley1, zdaje się? Dobrze, już jadę.  
Przetarł zmęczone oczy i westchnął ciężko. Potem przeciągnął się, sięgnął po teczkę i, z cichym pyknięciem, teleportował się. Po kilku sekundach był już na miejscu.

Zapukał w mahoniowe drzwi i odczekał kilka sekund, a potem uderzył raz jeszcze, bacznie rozglądając się po okolicy. Znajdował się na przedmieściach, pośród uroczych, jednorodzinnych, mugolskich domków. Idealnie przystrzyżone trawniki, kremowe fasady, wypastowane auta na brukowanych podjazdach – mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie dzieciństwa w Little Whinging. Pozornie perfekcyjne domostwa nie robiły na nim wrażenia – doskonale wiedział jakie sceny odgrywają się za tymi śnieżnobiałymi firankami.  
Usłyszał stłumione przekleństwo i odgłos butów na kafelkowej posadzce. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się.  
- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Harry Potter, jestem przedstawicielem kancelarii 'Wachowsky&Wachowsky', byliśmy umówieni… - urwał, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w stojącą u drzwi kobietę. – Lavender? Lavender Brown?  
- H-Harry – bąknęła niepewnie, spoglądając szybko w głąb mieszkania. – Miło cię widzieć po tylu latach. Wejdź, proszę.  
Wślizgnął się do mieszkania, nieporadnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Miał przed sobą kobietę o smutnych, mądrych oczach i kilkukilogramowej nadwadze. Mimo to, wciąż była wyjątkowo piękna – tak jak za czasów szkolnych.  
- Seamus, kochanie – krzyknęła, odwieszając jego płaszcz do szafy. – Zalej szybko herbatę i zobacz kto przyszedł!  
Po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawił się ktoś jeszcze – wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach. Minione lata sprawiły, że jego twarz zmężniała nieco, a ciało nabrało muskulatury. Harry nie miał jednak wątpliwości, ze stoi przed nim dorosły Seamus Finnigan.  
- Harry!  
Przyjaciel dopadł do niego i zaczął poklepywać po plecach, potrząsając mu dłoń. Miał mocny, pewny uścisk.  
- Pobraliście się? Nie do wiary! – wykrztusił Harry, siadając na skórzanym fotelu. Uśmiechał się, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. – Macie dzieci?  
- Jedno – powiedziała Lavender, nawołując synka. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł mały chłopiec, na oko czteroletni. – To jest Peter.  
- Cześć, szkrabie – powiedział Harry, kucając. – Miło mi cię poznać.  
- A jak z tobą i Ginny? – spytał Seamus, uśmiechając się lekko i popychając malca w stronę drugiego pokoju.  
- Rozwiedliśmy się pół roku temu. Nie mamy dzieci. – Wstał z klęczek, niezdarnie uderzając kolanem w mały stoliczek nocny. Lampka upadła, rozbijając się na kilka części. – Straszny ze mnie idiota, zaraz to naprawię.  
Błyskawicznie sięgnął po różdżkę i wycelował.  
- Nie, Harry! – Poczuł na nadgarstku chłodny dotyk dłoni Lavender. Zdecydowanym ruchem opuściła jego rękę. – Sama to zrobię.  
Uklęknęła szybko, zbierając z ziemi porcelanowe odłamki. Dopadł do niej, w otępieniu przyglądając się jej spracowanym dłoniom.  
- Czy wy…  
- Tak, Harry. To już nie jest nasz świat.  
Kobieta ruszyła w stronę kuchni, obrzucając go zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Odsunął się nieznacznie, wyczekująco spoglądając w stronę Seamusa.  
- Wyrzekliśmy się _tego_ już dobrych kilka lat temu. I nie tylko my. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, naprawdę.  
W otępieniu przyglądał się poustawianym na kominkowym gzymsie fotografiom – wszystkie były nieruchome. W kącie cicho buczał telewizor, na stole leżało najnowsze wydanie _Timesa_. Finniganowie stali się mugolami.  
- Co u Parvati? Jej też dawno nie widziałem. – wykrztusił w końcu, obracając się w stronę okna. Unikał spokojnego spojrzenia Seamusa. Z każdą chwilą atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta.  
- My… - zaczęła Lavender, niosąc na rękach synka. Był bardzo podobny do matki, ale Harry zauważył to dopiero teraz.  
- Nie utrzymujemy kontaktów – Seamus przerwał jej nagle, obejmując żonę ramieniem. - Nasze rodziny za bardzo się różnią.  
Harry poczuł, że brakuje mu powietrza. Chwycił teczkę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
- Przepraszam, muszę już iść – skłamał, wkładając płaszcz. – Czas nagli. O waszym akcie notarialnym porozmawiamy w przyszłym tygodniu.  
Doskonale wiedział, że to nieprawda. Najdalej pojutrze Finniganowie zrezygnują z usług kancelarii Wachowsky&Wachowsky.  
Wyszedł na ulicę i odetchnął głęboko, mierzwiąc włosy. Nagle słowa Seamusa dotarły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą.  
_…wyrzekliśmy się tego kilka lat temu..._  
_…jesteśmy szczęśliwi, Harry…_  
_…za bardzo się różnią…_  
_…szczęśliwi, naprawdę._  
Stracili kolejnych.  
Zacisnął powieki i teleportował się do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Niektóre rany nigdy się nie zabliźniają._

Znajdowali się w niewielkiej kafejce, wciśniętej pomiędzy butik Madame Malkin i aptekę.  
Wnętrze było przytulne, utrzymane w pastelowych kolorach; ściany pokrywała brzoskwiniowa tapeta, a krzesła i stoliki pomalowano kremową farbą. W pomieszczeniu unosił się duszący zapach cynamonowego kadzidełka.  
- Harry, wszystko w porządku? Jesteś dzisiaj wyjątkowo cichy. - Hermiona upiła łyk cappuccino, wbijając w niego bystre spojrzenie. - Coś się stało?  
Pokręcił przecząco głową, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.  
- Umiejętność kłamania jak z nut straciłeś wieki temu, kochany. Teraz kompletnie ci to nie wychodzi – parsknęła śmiechem, ujmując jego rękę w swoje dłonie. - Powiesz co się stało, czy będę musiała rozwiązać ci język butelką Ognistej Whisky?  
- Spotkałem dzisiaj Seamusa. Wiesz, że ożenił się z Lavender? - Przez jego twarz przemknął cień zawodu. Podniósł wzrok, obserwując, jak uśmiech Hermiony najpierw poszerza się nieznacznie, a potem znika pod wpływem jego opowieści.  
- To ich wybór, Harry. Powinniśmy go zaakceptować. - Niezdarnie poklepała go po ramieniu, uśmiechając się. Robiła wszystko, żeby go pocieszyć, ale nie potrafiła ukryć smutku, który czaił się w jej spojrzeniu.  
- Hermiono, oboje wiemy, że niektórych rzeczy nie można zaakceptować. Czy nie widzisz co się dzieje? Nie widzisz, że my, że cały nasz świat... - nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, ale Hermiona zrozumiała. Pokiwała głową i przez moment znów widział w niej dziewczynę sprzed kilku lat – silną, pewną siebie, szczęśliwą. - Co się z nami stało?  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, każde zatopione we własnych myślach.  
- Co u...Co u Rona, Hermiono? - Wykrztusił w końcu, a coś ukłuło go w serce na samo wspomnienie przyjaciela. Od czasu jego rozwodu z Ginny, nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Ron za bardzo kochał siostrę, by przyjaźnić się z kimś, kto przysporzył jej cierpień.  
- Tęskni za tobą, chociaż nie potrafi się do tego przyznać. Zapomina, że znam go lepiej niż on sam.  
Uśmiechnął się blado, czując na sobie palące spojrzenie Hermiony. On też tęsknił za Ronem, tak samo mocno jak brakowało mu Ginny. Ale stracił ich oboje, na własne życzenie.  
- Wszystko się ułoży, obiecuję – powiedziała nagle, jakby odczytując jego myśli.  
I chociaż bardzo tego chciał, nie potrafił jej uwierzyć. 

Ron i Ginny siedzieli przy ogromnym, drewnianym stole, obserwując błyskawiczne ruchy swojej matki. Pani Weasley krzątała się po kuchni niebywale szybko i z gracją, jakiej żadne z jej dzieci nigdy nie posiadło. Sprawnymi ruchami nakrywała do stołu, ustawiając po środku ogromne półmiski i tace z jedzeniem.  
- Weasleyowie, kolacja! Fred, George, ruszcie się! - Krzyknęła w końcu, układając ręce na biodrach i uderzając stopą o podłogę w zniecierpliwionym geście oczekiwania.  
Fred pojawił się w kuchni pierwszy, niezgrabnie wdrapując na krzesło i uderzając pulchną piąstką w talerz. George wskoczył tuż za nim, asekurując malca i podsuwając mu pod pupę ogromną poduszkę.  
- Tak chyba lepiej, co szkrabie?  
Chwilę później do pomieszczenia weszły Hermiona i Angelina, zajmując miejsca obok mężów i zabierając się do nakładania porcji. Pan Weasley zjawił się jako ostatni, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą kuchenne drzwi. W pokoju zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie brzękiem sztućców i talerzy.  
Kiedy skończyli, Fred zerwał się z krzesła i pobiegł w kierunku zabawek, rozrzuconych na przeciwległym końcu pomieszczenia. W pewnej chwili potknął się o coś i przewrócił, zrzucając z szafki zdjęcia. Kuchnia wypełniła się rozdzierającym szlochem malca.  
- Coś ty narobił! - Krzyk pani Weasley potoczył się po kuchni, wprawiając w osłupienie całą rodzinę. Chłopczyk zakołysał się, żałośnie przygryzając wargi i zanosząc jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem.  
Kobieta błyskawicznie dopadła do komódki, podnosząc z podłogi potłuczoną fotografię. Przycisnęła ją do piersi, delikatnie gładząc opuszkami palców złotą ramkę, a potem chlipnęła cicho i cofnęła się nieznacznie, jeszcze raz spoglądając na wygrawerowany pod zdjęciem napis. 

_Fred Weasley_

1 Kwietnia 1978 - 2 Maja 1998 

Bo niektóre rany nigdy się nie zabliźniają. 

Victoria Sanchez przeskoczyła przez żółtą taśmę, machnęła odznaką przed oczami nadzorującego funkcjonariusza i ruszyła w stronę brzegu rzeki, mnąc w ustach przekleństwo. Zdecydowanym krokiem minęła grupę mugolskich policjantów, puszczając mimo uszu ich idiotyczne zaczepki i po chwili znalazła się tuż przy wodzie. Ciało zdążyło już zostać wyciągnięte na ląd i przykryte, ale na twarzach funkcjonariuszy wciąż widziała niesmak i obrzydzenie.  
- Co mamy?  
Koroner Samuel Smith, postawny Murzyn po pięćdziesiątce wstał z kolan i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Czasami miała wrażenie, że na całym wydziale jest jedynym godnym zaufania pracownikiem.  
- Robota profesjonalisty. Działał brutalnie, ale przemyślanie. Cholera, widziałem w życiu naprawdę dużo, ale to... - Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, wskazując ręką na ciało. - Z resztą, sama zobacz.  
Stanęła przy zwłokach, oddychając głęboko.  
- Sanchez, jeszcze jedno. - Odwróciła się w stronę lekarza, wbijając w niego pytające spojrzenie. Koroner wahał się przez chwilę, jakby ważąc w ustach odpowiednie słowa. - To jedna z waszych, mała. To czarownica.  
Przymknęła oczy, a potem uklęknęła powoli i jednym, wprawnym ruchem ściągnęła prześcieradło. Zobaczyła wykrzywioną w koszmarnym grymasie twarz młodej kobiety, na oko trzydziestoletniej. Dziewczyna była całkowicie naga, ręce i nogi miała związane grubym sznurem. Ciało, napuchnięte od wody, straciło swoją naturalną barwę i stało się szare i gąbczaste. Nie to było jednak najgorsze – cały tułów, od szyi do podbrzusza, pokryty był głębokimi, długimi ranami, zadanymi najpewniej nożem myśliwskim. W ranach zagnieździły się białe larwy, tylko potęgując odurzający odór śmierci i gnijącego mięsa.  
Błyskawicznie podniosła się z klęczek i odwróciła wzrok, tłumiąc mdłości. Wszystko wirowało jej przed oczami, nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Odetchnęła głęboko i po chwili zmusiła się do ponownego spojrzenia na zwłoki.  
I wtedy zrozumiała. Rany, które do tej pory uważała za bezcelowy, barbarzyński akt, okazały się być literami, układającymi się w mrożące krew w żyłach hasło. 

_iudicium aquae _

Próba wody.


End file.
